


You will never leave my arms again

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure





	You will never leave my arms again

Stale air filled your lungs. Your fingers twitched. Your heart began to beat faster and faster causing the blood to flow through your veins. The sound of your bones creaking echoed in your ears. You groaned as life slowly began to creep back into your body. You stretched, trying to calm the muscle spasms. Light stung your eyes as you tried to open them. 

 

 

Why is there light? There should not be any light.

 

 

 

Your body didn’t feel right. Something was wrong. You started to push your sarcophagus open. The lid would not budge. You pushed harder. Nothing. When you tried to bend your legs to aid in pushing, that’s when you realized you were upright. 

 

 

No, no. That’s wrong. Why am I not lying down? 

 

 

 

You ripped your bandages from your eyes in a blind panic, scratching your face. You were upright, standing in a glass box. The light was so bright it brought tears to your eyes. The room was huge. You couldn’t tell where you were. It was not the temple of Merenkahre. You spun around in your glass coffin. Pushing against the walls trying to break free. Slamming your hands and beating your fists in terror and confusion. Tears were flowing down your cheeks. You glanced to your right and that’s when you noticed you were not the only one encased in a glass tomb. Your chest was heaving, taking in ragged, hysterical breaths. 

 

 

What was all this? Am I punished? What happened?

 

 

Your mind raced with all sorts of terrifying scenarios. Were you sold for displeasing the pharaoh? Or captured and put on display for some foreign king’s sick pleasure. Or worse, punished by the Gods. 

 

 

“Please! Help me! Please!” You screamed until your voice was hoarse. Sobbing, you slid down the wall, collapsing in despair. “No, please. No.”

 

 

Soon after, you heard muffled shouting. You looked up and saw, HIM. Ahkmenrah was here.

 

 

Thank the Gods.

 

 

Your heart raced as you struggled to stand. He walked toward you, accompanied by the strangest people you had ever seen. Ahkmenrah walked between the glass cases, not looking at any of them. He seemed lost in a trance, staring straight ahead at his parents sarcophaguses. King Merenkahre and Queen Shepseheret appeared from behind a great wall and ran to their son. Strange you thought. They embraced as if they had not seen one another in a long time. Enamored by the mere presence of Ahkmenrah, for a moment you forgot about your crisis. He seemed agitated. He was carrying that tablet with him. The one that used to hang on the wall of the temple. You couldn’t be sure but you thought they were arguing. Then something happened. Ahkmenrah seemed to weaken, almost faint. His father’s face fell. He looked to the strange man with the short dark hair and handed him the tablet. Then they all ran off, leaving you and your fellow mummified priests and priestesses alone and forgotten.

 

 

King Merenkahre and Queen Shepseheret returned shortly after. It was then they noticed you and the others, trapped. The queen ran over to your glass case. Her face full of distress. She tried to pull apart the case, struggling with the lock. She looked at you, shaking her head in defeat. You glanced over at the king, his eyes pouring over all his trapped subject. They seemed shaken, terrified even. Something was wrong with Ahkmenrah and those other people with him. An hour of so had passed, although to you it seemed like centuries. Ahkmenrah had returned, healthy and full of life. The king and queen embraced their son. Ahkmenrah turned and spoke to those other people, he seemed sad. As those people left, they walked between the glass cases. Ahkmenrah watched them leave with tears in his eyes. As they passed you, that’s when Ahkmenrah finally noticed you. He ran over to you, placing his hands on the glass. His eyes wide with shock. He mouthed your name. You placed your hands against his. 

 

 

“I am going to get you out.” He promised. 

 

 

Ahkmenrah looked at the lock, then walked over to the man dressed in metal. He took his sword and smashed the lock of your case with the hilt. You pushed on the glass, opening the case and inhaling the sweet, fresh air. Ahkmenrah wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against him. 

 

 

“Nefertari. I have missed you.” He whispered in your ear. 

 

 

“Ahkmenrah.” You murmured into his chest. 

 

 

“Not a day has passed that I have not thought of you.” He told you as he lifted your chin.

 

 

“I do not understand.” You said to him. “It was just last night that we last saw each other.” 

 

 

He laughed, realizing that without the tablet you had stayed mummified like his parents. None of you knew about the temple excavation. Or of Ahkmenrah and the tablet’s separation from everyone. “There is much I need to tell you.” He said. 

 

 

Ahkmenrah sat down with you, the other priests and priestesses and his parents. He explained what had happened to the temple that night. The high priest became agitated, asking about certain artifacts that were in the temple. Ahkmenrah shook his head. Explaining that he only knew where the tablet was, nothing else. King Merenkahre, Queen Shepseheret and the high priest began looking around the Egyptian exhibit. That is when Ahkmenrah grabbed your hand and pulled you out into the hallway. 

 

 

“Nefertari. My beautiful Nefertari. I thought I would never lay my eyes on you again.” His voice trembling. “For centuries I prayed to the Gods to keep you safe. I had given up hope that I would ever find you.” 

 

 

“Ahkmenrah. It must have been torture for you. Locked away for all that time. I cannot imagine.” You told him. “I swear to you, I will never leave your side again.”

 

 

Ahkmenrah cupped your face in his hands, bringing your lips up to his. Gently he kissed you again and again. You moaned against his mouth as his kisses became more desperate. His tongue slipping between your lips. You opened your mouth, inviting his tongue in deeper. He pushed you back against the wall. His hand grabbing a handful of your hair, forcing your head back. He started kissing your neck. Your hands found their way to his chest, scratching lightly. Ahkmenrah moaned against your skin, making your entire body tremble. 

 

 

“Come.” He said as he took your hands. “Let us go somewhere more private.”

 

 

Ahkmenrah led you further down the hallway, past moving statues and creatures. You passed doors with strange writing on them until finally Ahkmenrah opened one and pulled you through. He turned to face you, his eyes blazing with desire. You felt your pulse quicken. He took his crown off and dropped it to the floor. Never taking his eyes off you, he unclasped his robe and collar. He licked his lips and took a step toward you taking off his belt. Your eyes scanned his half naked body. Taking in every muscle, every line of his stomach, his chest, his shoulders. You could feel yourself starting to swell. The heat, the need to be filled was overwhelming. Licking your lips you started to dig your fingers into the sides of your thighs, hiking the fabric of your dress higher and higher. Ahkmenrah pounced. He grabbed your waist, pinning your against the door. He slid his hands down to your thighs, squeezing them before wrapping them around his body. He pressed his arousal against you, grinding in a slow rhythm as he nipped at your neck. You moaned his named, digging your fingers into his shoulders. 

 

 

“Forgive me, I can wait no longer.” Ahkmenrah growled in your ear. 

 

 

He pulled away from you, unwrapping your legs and standing you in front of him. He pulled the thick white straps of your dress down your arms, exposing your breasts. Ahkmenrah reached for your breasts as the fabric slid down your hips and to the floor. He squeezed hard, pinching your nipples and rolling them between his thumb and forefingers. The delicious pain caused you to cry out. He bent down to take your swollen nubs into his mouth. Sucking, flicking, biting, he sent shock after shock of pleasure throughout your body. 

 

 

“Ahkmenrah. Please, please.” You begged. “I want you now. I want you inside me now, please.”

 

 

Ahkmenrah slid one hand from your breast to your neck, gently squeezing. “As you wish, Nefertari.” He moaned. 

 

 

He spun you around, your chest against the door. You heard a heavy thud as his tunic fell to the floor. He grabbed your hips, tugging you back against him. You could feel him against your backside, hot, heavy, and hard. He slid one hand up your back and into your hair. The other hand snaked around to your entrance. He dipped a finger inside, coating it in your wetness then circled your clit slowly. A broken moan left your mouth. He pressed himself against your slick entrance, sliding his cock back and forth through your folds. He started to rub your clit faster before sliding himself inside you in one long slow thrust. You gasped as he stretched your snug walls. Ahkmenrah growled as he began to thrust faster, harder inside you. You wiggled your backside, standing on tiptoes to take him deeper. Your clit began to throb as his fingers circled faster. His free hand groped your breasts, pinched your nipples, raked your skin. He nipped and sucked your earlobe.

 

 

“Scream for me Nefertari, scream for your king.” Ahkmenrah demanded as he rubbed your clit harder. 

 

 

You felt your body begin to dissolve into pleasure as your legs weakened. You screamed his name as you climaxed, squeezing his cock with your slick walls, soaking him. He grabbed both sides of your hips as he slammed into you harder and harder. The sounds of skin slapping, grunts and gasps filled the small hallway. His fingers dug into your flesh, the rhythm of his thrusts turned sloppy. His breath against your ear became labored as he neared his own climax. Two, three more deep thrusts and he stilled. His hands left your hips and he wrapped them around you, pulling you close against him. He kissed and nuzzled your neck before pulling out of you and turning you around to face him. He embraced you again. His hands on the small of your back, caressing your skin. You stroked his cheek. He smiled at you before leaning in to kiss you softly. 

 

 

“You will never leave my arms again.” He whispered.


End file.
